Soulmate
by Mary Chou
Summary: [UA] [Recueil] Dans ce monde où l'humanité possède l'hétérochromie, des âmes-sœurs peuvent se reconnaître d'un coup d'œil. Car chaque personne naît avec l'œil gauche de la couleur de l'iris droit de leur âme-sœur et chaque personne récupère l'homochromie lorsqu'elle rencontre son âme-sœur. Voyons comment se rencontre ces compagnons d'âme dans ce monde déjà si magique.


Lily quitta Mary avec un signe de la main, pressée d'aller à la librairie. Elle avait un rendez-vous prévu avec Pétunia et préférait ne pas être en retard, leur relation était suffisamment tendue pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas. Elle entra dans le magasin en coup de vent mais s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait l'ambiance de calme des librairies. C'était comme entrer dans un autre monde, un monde plus magique encore que celui qu'elle avait découvert à ses onze ans. Ses yeux vairons parcoururent la pièce des yeux un instant puis elle se remit en marche, soudainement consciente qu'elle bouchait l'entrée.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au rayon des légendes magiques, elle avait promis à son père de lui amener un livre sur la légende sorcière des yeux vairons. C'était une légende qui était née avec les premiers humains et tellement ancienne qu'on en avait perdu les sources. C'était ce genre de légende que les grands parents racontaient à leurs petits-enfants les journées d'hiver quand il fait trop froid pour s'amuser dehors. Lily se rappelait encore de la voix de conteuse de sa grand-mère qui l'emmenait dans des mondes merveilleux qui la faisait rêver. Lily effleura la couverture d'un livre, puis d'un autre, se remémorant la légende de sa grand-mère.

 _Il était une fois, deux amoureux, un homme et une femme. La femme était belle et douce, elle était une princesse amenée à régner sur son royaume. L'homme était un paysan sans distinction, sans rang, mais il avait des yeux d'une couleur formidable, qui changeait en fonction des saisons._

Lily prit un livre et le feuilleta, puis le reposa. Son père faisait la collection de toutes les versions possibles et imaginables de ce mythe, il adorait cette histoire et était curieux depuis peu de ce que les sorciers pouvaient raconter sur les yeux vairons.

 _La princesse et l'homme tombèrent amoureux et vécurent leur amour en cachette, parce que leurs familles n'acceptaient pas qu'ils soient ensembles. Ils étaient trop différents, disaient-ils. L'une, princesse, promise à une grande destinée, l'autre, paysan, qui ne devait voir dans sa vie que les champs où il travaillait. Ils s'aimaient mais ne voulaient pas décevoir leurs familles, alors ils ne se virent plus pendant longtemps._

Lily sourit en se souvenant qu'à ce moment de l'histoire, elle était toujours en train de bouder. Elle était une grande romantique quand elle était petite, elle pensait que l'amour pouvait triompher de tout. Elle le pensait encore. Elle saisit un livre et le feuilleta. Ses yeux noisette et vert étincelèrent, une version qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Son père ne devait pas la connaître non plus, se dit-elle en regardant le nom de l'auteur, il était purement sorcier. Un sourire radieux sur le visage, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la caisse.

 _Mais leur amour était trop fort pour être ignoré et oublié alors la princesse et le paysan voulurent se revoir. Mais le fiancé de la princesse la suivit et les découvrit pendant leur rendez-vous amoureux. Il était fou de rage de voir que sa future épouse voyait un autre homme. Dans sa colère, il défia le paysan dans un duel à l'épée. Le combat fut dur et éprouvant pour le pauvre paysan qui n'avait jamais touché à une épée avant ce jour-là._

Lily avait toujours détesté la fin de l'histoire. C'était bien trop triste. Généralement elle se cachait derrière un oreiller, redoutant d'entendre la suite tout en mourant d'envie d'écouter la voix enchanteresse de sa grand-mère poursuivre le récit de l'amour de la princesse et du paysan. Elle paya son livre avec un sourire aimable pour le vendeur et sortit de la librairie, enchantée de son achat, pour percuter quelqu'un au bout de deux pas.

 _Le paysan perdit rapidement et le fiancé de la princesse exigea qu'il soit tué, pour outrage à la vertu de la princesse. Celle-ci supplia pour la vie de son amour mais le paysan accepta sa mort avec dignité. Il s'y attendait, depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs mais leur amour ne pouvait être vécu alors qu'il n'était que paysan et elle princesse. Il fut exécuté à l'aube, le lendemain._

Lily eut un grand sourire en voyant la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

—Remus ! Ca fait longtemps !

Celui-ci lui sourit largement, manifestement aussi ravie qu'elle de la voir. Le jeune homme à côté de lui les regarda, curieux de savoir qui elle était et comment elle connaissait Remus.

—Salut Lily ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

—Moi c'est Peter Pettigrow, et toi ? demanda l'autre blond à côté de Remus.

—Un des fameux Maraudeurs c'est ça ? rit-elle. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis sa collègue à la boutique de reliure l'été, sourit-elle.

Elle avait été intimidée la première fois qu'elle avait été à ce petit job de vacances qu'elle avait trouvé en grande partie par chance et elle s'était rapprochée de celui qui semblait aussi intimidé qu'elle, voire plus, à savoir Remus. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis et avaient échangé sur leurs vies, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qu'il était à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie du Royaume-Uni. Elle avait toujours rêvé de la voir pour de vrai, elle-même étant dans un autre internat de magie, plus accessibles au revenu de ses parents.

—Ah oui, il nous a parlé de toi ! s'exclama Peter. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, finit-il avec un sourire.

Il examina ses yeux vairons avec un certain intérêt et Lily fit un sourire gêné, elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand quelqu'un faisait ça et pourtant tout le monde le faisait. Peter eut un sourire malicieux qui fit froncer les yeux de Lily alors que Remus imitait son ami, attendant tranquillement qu'il dise ce qu'il avait en tête.

—C'est marrant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir les yeux de James.

Lily rougit furieusement alors que Remus émettait un léger rire un rien moqueur.

—Remus m'a dit la même chose quand il m'a rencontré, répliqua-t-elle, mais je ne veux pas que tu me présentes ce James.

—Ah bon ? s'étonna Peter. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que je ne veux pas chercher, si on se rencontre ce sera super, sinon tant pis, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je serais heureuse quand même, sourit-elle.

—J'avais dit que Lily était spéciale, intervint Remus avec un regard malicieux.

Lily lui sourit puis regarda sa montre en grimaçant. Elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes pour aller chez sa sœur. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu son permis de transplanage à ses dix-sept ans sinon elle était bonne pour une nouvelle dispute et elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

—Je dois y aller mais on pourra se revoir ? proposa-t-elle.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et la saluèrent alors que Lily tournait les talons avec un signe de la main. Elle pressa le pas et heurta l'épaule de quelqu'un qui se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil, la bouche ouverte pour s'excuser. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

 _La princesse eut l'impression de mourir avec lui et ne pouvait accepter le sort de son amant, aussi alla-t-elle voir une fée, prête à tout pour faire revivre son amour. La fée ne pouvait faire un tel miracle mais lui proposa quelque chose d'autre : leur amour serait vu par tous. La princesse accepta et la fée tint sa promesse. L'un des yeux de la princesse changea pour devenir celui de son paysan._

Son regard croisa un œil noisette aux reflets d'or et un œil vert émeraude et elle écarquilla les yeux. Déjà le vert émeraude se teintait de noisette et bientôt il ne resta rien de la couleur. Ses genoux tremblèrent et elle posa une main sur son propre œil qu'elle devinait à présent vert et non plus noisette, choquée.

 _Les fées du monde entier décidèrent de faire de même pour tous les êtres du monde. Tous les humains verraient leur œil gauche prendre la couleur de l'œil droit de leur âme-sœur et les personnes rencontrant leur âme-sœur verraient leur œil gauche changer de couleur pour reprendre celle d'origine._

Deux yeux d'un noisette pailleté d'or la fixèrent, pareillement choqués, puis Lily se reprit pour détailler le jeune homme devant elle. De taille moyenne, ses épis le grandissaient un peu, il avait un regard qui devenait malicieux maintenant que le choc était passé et il avait des lunettes rectangulaires qui ne lui donnaient pas un air de rat de bibliothèque contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru de premier abord.

Lily repoussa ses cheveux auburn derrière son épaule dans un geste machinal puis lui offrit un sourire radieux qu'il lui rendit, ses yeux se plissant derrière ses lunettes dans un air malicieux qui le rajeunissait un peu.

—Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

—Et moi James Potter, répondit-il d'une voix moins grave qu'elle ne s'y attendait, ça te dit une glace ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'elle devina un rien nerveux, mais ne décrocha pas son sourire sincère. L'un comme l'autre avait entendu parler de l'autre par Remus mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu forcer la rencontre, c'était bien mieux ainsi d'après eux.

Lily eut une vague pensée pour Pétunia puis haussa mentalement les épaules. Tant pis pour sa sœur, son âme-sœur était plus importante, elle vivait quelque chose de bien plus important qui valait une dispute.

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

—Je te suis !

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de Remus, Peter et Sirius – qui avait rejoint les deux premiers entre temps – qui les regardaient discuter avec des sourires en coin, contents pour eux. Et puis, Remus aurait la satisfaction de leur dire qu'il avait eu raison dans ses pronostics.

 _Les sorcières lancèrent le sort et l'humanité eut les yeux vairons. Et chaque fois que deux personnes regagnaient leur couleur d'yeux d'origine personne ne pouvait s'opposer à leur amour._

 _Car c'était un cadeau des fées, en hommage à l'histoire tragique de la princesse et du paysan._


End file.
